Information can be wirelessly transferred using electromagnetic waves. Generally, such electromagnetic waves are either transmitted or received using a specified range of frequencies, such as established by a spectrum allocation authority for a particular location where a wireless device or assembly will be used or manufactured. Such wireless devices or assemblies generally include one or more antennas, and each antenna can be configured for transfer of information at a particular range of frequencies. Such ranges of frequencies can include frequencies used by wireless digital data networking technologies. Such technologies can use, conform to, or otherwise incorporate aspects of one or more other protocols or standards, such as for providing cellular telephone or data services, fixed or mobile terrestrial radio communications, satellite communications, or for other applications.